In the Office
by your Bella-Dragon
Summary: Minister Kingsley S. has been battling against the desire he feels for his secertary Ms.Granger. Hermione feels the same way. After waiting months for Kingsley to make a move, Hermione take matters in her own hands when they are working late one night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could claim these amazing characters as my own I can not. They are the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: YAY!!! So this is just a story that has been in my head for about two weeks. It is the first one that I have actually written. Although it is not a pairing that is one of my favorites I am very proud of it. HermioneSnapeloverduck99 is proud of me too (Thank you Jamie. Je t'aime). Oh and to those of you that are reading my other story and like it I am sorry there has not been an update for 2 months. HermioneSnapeloverduck99 and I haven't had a lot of time on our hands. I am sorry and can tell you that another chapter is in the making. Thank you for your support. NOW...on to the story!

* * *

It is hard to concentrate with her so near. The work that kept us late tonight was important and needed to get done, but I couldn't stop my eyes from sliding up and taking in her form.

Her hair sleek and straight, a far cry from the bushy mane it was in her 7th year, hid a very intelligent mind. Which was as much a turn on as her mind. Her down cast eyes were focused on the paper in front of her, but I know they are a beautiful honey brown. I also know her lips are lush and full, for I had stared at them many times. Her white blouse was more revealing today than usual. Her black skirt was shorter and tighter today as well, going to mid thigh and making her tan legs seem to go on forever.

While studying her, she shifted in her chair, uncrossing her legs and then leaning forward to place her paper on the table. She must not have realized that it gave me the perfect view of her very full breasts. Standing up, she stretched her arms above her head, making her blouse stretch tight against her chest and lifting to show the slightest bit of a flat stomach. Her voice knocked me out of this trance.

"I am going to go get us some coffee."

I murmured some form of agreement, to distracted to be coherent. The sway of her hips and tightly covered arse held my attention until the door closed, blocking my view. Without her presence in the room, I was able to think. Think about the important work and what I might do if I continued to be alone with her.

'If I'm alone with her again I can't be sure I'll act the gentleman she thinks I am. I have to get her to leave.'

My thoughts were broken by the opening of the door. Hermione had returned too soon, and yet not soon enough. She was carrying two steaming cups.

"I think it is beyond time for a break. Well we have got most of the work done." She said placing one of the cups on my desk.

Putting the paper I was pretending to read and the pencil I was suppose to be making notes with down, I picked up and cup and leaned back in my chair. "Thank you. Yes, but there is still some to do. The stack doesn't look to be getting any smaller." I said taking a sip. I watched her place her mouth on her own cup and drink. The thought of her drinking from something else entered my mind. I felt myself grow more at the picture and drew in a silent breath.

"I think you can go home Ms. Granger. There isn't that much left to do. I can complete it myself."

She looked at me and hesitantly saying "Alright. If you're sure" She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"I am. Thank you for your help Ms. Granger." I looked down at the work in front of me waiting for the sound of the door opening and closing. It never happened.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could help me." At her voice I looked up. She was still facing the door, one hand on the door knob.

"I might be able to help you. What do you need help with?" What could this intelligent witch need my help with?

She turned around and tossed her coat on one of the chairs facing my desk. Capturing and holding my eyes she smirked. "Well I have this problem and I think you need to see my reactions to be able to help me out"

Her eyes broke away from mine to glance down. Following her eyesight I glanced down. Her hands were moving, unbuttoning her blouse.

A/N: This was going to be a one shot but I decided to break it into 2 chapters. Thank you for reading the first chapter. Next chapter is in Hermione's Point of View. Review or don't review. It is completely up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, for some reason I couldn't write in the present tense. Also, I had a huge Algebra 3 test and chemistry test. Well...anyway here is the update.

A/N: One more thing. Thanks to everyone for the support (reviews and adding this story to favorites or alerts).

* * *

I can feel his eyes on me. His stare is on my chest , watching as I unbutton my blouse. Reaching the last button my hands pause and I look up at him, slightly doubtful that I should continue with my plan. But the hot desire I find in his face encourages me.

Popping open the last button. I shrug out of my blouse. His eyes darken and his breath quickens when I reveal my white lace bra. Tossing the shirt to a chair breaks his gaze, knocking him back to his senses.

"Ms. Granger! What are you doing?!"

"I told you. You have to see all my reactions to be able to help me." I say as I turn around and start to push down my skirt.

"Ms. Granger this is … this is ..." Whatever he is going to say never comes because I drop the skirt to the floor.

"Ms. Granger … Ms … Her … Hermione..." my name comes out as a groan, as I step out of the skirt. I give him a view of my arse in white lace panties.

Tossing my skirt onto the chair, I start to walk toward him, making sure to sway my hips and show off my breasts. I run my hands over my body and I can feel his eyes follow the path of my hands. My own eyes flick over his body. From his desire darken eyes, lush lips, over his muscles, and to the bulge in his lap. My lips curve at the proof of his arousal.

Reaching the corner of his desk, I use a little bit of wand-less magic to clear off the top. When the top is empty I continue around his desk and he turns his chair to watch me. I step in between his legs and bend slightly, placing my hands on the arms. I know where is eyes are, for he has a perfect view into my bra. I push the chair back away from the desk, but keeping it lined up with the desk. I bring my face closer to his until I can feel his breath on my lips. His eyes come up away from my breasts and lock with mine.

The desire I find in his eyes spurs me on and I move away from the chair. Walking backwards to the desk, never breaking eye contact. When the back of my thighs hit the edge I stop and place my hands on the desk behind me. Pushing myself up, I settle on the desk.

"The only way I get any relief from my problem is by touching where my reactions are." I say this as I run my hands over my body, starting at my knees and going up. My hands pause at the junction of my thighs. I allow my hands to play a little, relieving some of the pressure, before making them move on. Reaching my breasts, I grasp them through my bra and moan. It is not nearly enough.

"Come a little closer. You have to feel my reactions to get the full effect." I say this as I take off my bra, revealing my rock hard nipples.

I slid one of my hands from the top of my head, around my neck, and to my breasts. Pinching my nipple I moan.

My moan seems to finally spur him into action. He stands up, in between my legs. One hand fists in my hair, the other is at my back, pulling me closer. His mouth crashes down on mine. Our lips part and the kiss becomes violent and desperate. My hands roam over him. Tugging at his hair, gripping his muscles. The hand at my back begins to move. It slides up and around my body, grasping my boob. The callouses on his fingers provide a rough texture as he runs the pad of his thumb over my nipple.

We break the kiss to get some air and his lips attach themselves to my neck. I turn, giving him better access, though they don't stay there for long. His lips trace a path down to my collar bone and I gasp as he sucks and bites (gently) there. His lips move on, going to my breasts. Focusing on the right first than the left, he lavishes them with attention.

My nipples have always been sensitive, so the sensations quickly take over. It rushes me toward an orgasm. I use all of my will power to pull his lips back to mine, and stop the sensations, but I want skin to skin contact. As our tongues battle, my hands go to the bottom of his shirt. I tug it out of his pants and am finally able to run my hands over his flesh.

We break the kiss as I pull the shirt up and over his head. I take in the broad top half of his body, before running my hands down it and leaning forward. Placing my lips at his ear, I whisper to him.

"I hope you have the answer to my problem and can take it from here." As I finish saying that, I trace his ear with my tongue and nibble on his lobe. I move my lips down to where his collar bone and neck meet as my hands reach his pants.

I bend further, just enough to reach his nipples. As my mouth closes over his right one my hands pop open the button of his pants. Above my head comes a moan and I role my eyes up to watch his reactions as I apply my mouth to his nipple. Unzipping his pants, I go to switch nipples. Before I can close my mouth around it, he pulls me back up.

He stops with barely any room between our lips, whispering he says "I believe I have the perfect answer to your problem." He places a gentle kiss on my lips, then steps back slightly.

Bending over, he pulls off his shoes, and then pushes down his pants and boxers before straightening up. He tries to move back between my legs, but I hold my hands out. Keeping him at arms length and take in his amazing physique. Starting with his robust face, my eyes travel down. Over his broad shoulders, muscled arms and chest, to his strong thighs, then finally to his pulsing, thick, erect cock, framed by his well defined abs. I purr my appreciation at the beautiful sight of him and pull him to me, crashing our lips together.

One of his hands is at my back and the other is at my waist, playing around the edge of my panties. Wanting to move faster, I grab his cock and squeeze. He moans and bucks in my hands. The hand at my waist grips the front of my panties and he pulls hard. I hear a ripping sound and my panties disappear.

He takes his lips from mine and attaches them to my right nipple as his finger makes contact with my clit. He flicks my clit and his teeth tug on my nipple. The sensations are amazing and almost make me lose my head. His head moves from my breast and starts a path downward to between my legs. His finger plays around my pussy before thrusting in.

I throw my head back and moan, loving the feel of a part of him in me. It is no where near enough though. So I look at him, only to find that he is moving to his knees. But I can't wait any longer.

"No. Please, Kingsley. I can't wait anymore. I need you in me. You can do that some other time. Please" I beg.

He straightens up and I grab his cock, tugging a few times and he groans. Scooting closer to the edge, I place my other hand at the back of his neck and pull him closer, so I can take possession of his mouth. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull, try to get him to thrust in.

Holding himself back, he says "Hon, I am to big to just thrust in, I have to prepare you at least some"

"No, please, I'll be fine. I really can't wait"

"Only if your sure..." he says reluctantly.

"Yes, I am"

He removes his finger from my pussy and lines himself up. With one last look at me he thrusts in. We both throw our heads back, moaning. I feel him on every side of my channel, filling me in a way that I have never been filled before. At first his tempo is measured; pulling out slowly and thrusting in fast, but it soon becomes nearly frantic. Thrust after thrust, he goes deep hitting the end of me, making me feel the sensations more. I can feel my desire quickening. It's all rushing south, a quickly filling cup that only needs one more drop before it tips and spills.

That one drop comes when he takes my mouth and matches the thrusts of his tongue with the thrusts of his cock. My body thrashes as I orgasm. I rip my mouth from his and scream his name, the he tight clenching of my pussy makes him come. He thrusts deeply one more time and I feel him release his load inside me, throwing his head back and shouting my name.

When we finally finish quivering we slid to the floor, with him still inside me. We lay there, not saying anything. The only sound is our labored breathing. With my head on his chest I can hear the racing of his heart and I'm sure mine matches his. After some amount of time his hand starts to stroke my thigh and he kisses the top of my head.

"How are you feeling honey?" he asks.

"Satisfied. How about you?"

"Same here."

It is at that time that I feel the magic that is placed in the room were off. What was once an office is not a bedroom.

"Now that we have had sex in your office, which fantasy should we conquer next?" I say while smiling at my husband.

"How about having sex in the head master of Hogwarts office?"

"Ooh. I like the way you think. I knew there was a reason I married you."

"You mean other than the fact that you love me."

"Yes", I pause, "I love you, Mr. Shacklebolt."

"I love you, Mrs. Shacklebolt."

A/N: It's over. WooHoo!! I completed a story! Well thank you to everyone that has read this story. A special thanks to those that have reviewed or added to their favorites/alerts. You are all amazing. A very very very very very very special thanks goes to Jamie (HermioneSnapeloverduck99) for helping me and for just being her. I love you!! Okay I think that is it. Bye Bye

A/N: For those of you who are reading my other story (though it is really more Jamie's) I am so so so so so so very sorry for the long wait, but we are having some trouble with it. A new chapter is in the making (thanks Jamie!). Alrighty, now this really is all I have to say. Bye Bye!!!


End file.
